I think of you, let it go
by xCarolinex
Summary: English version of 'And here is a Chocolate Frog'.  For Ginny a Chocolate Frog will never be just a Chocolate Frog anymore.  Loosely based on "99 Death Eaters' from 'Draco and the Malfoys'.  Only Victor is mine.


And here is a Chocolate Frog…

_You and I in a little magic shop,  
>Buy some Chocolate Frogs with the money we've got.<br>Set them free but they don't last long.  
>They're good for one jump, then they're done.<br>At the base of my spine I get a tingling sense.  
>Something evil is about to commence.<br>Under cover of a darkened sky  
>99 Death Eaters go by.<em>

Loaded with Chocolate Frogs, Ginny and Victor left Honeydukes.  
>It was getting late. The sky was darkening and there were only few people left in Hogsmeade.<br>"I really don't get why you bought Chocolate Frogs with your last money, Victor" Ginny said, smiling.  
>Victor smiled back and answered: "You like them, and they're not that expensive…"<br>Ginny smiled. She knew Victor had a lot more money than she did, but he did never point it out, so she didn't either.  
>"Thank you." She said, after which she kissed him. Victor kissed her back and guided her to a little seating bank a little further.<br>Ginny took a Chocolate Frog, but when she tried to bite it, Victor stopped her. Surprised, she looked at him.  
>"Have you ever set free an Chocolate Frog?" he asked.<br>Ginny shook her head.  
>"You should try it."<br>Ginny looked from him to the Chocolate Frog and back again.  
>Victor smiled. " It's not like you don't have enough of them, and believe me, it's a spectacular sight."<br>After a last unsure look, Ginny opened her hands. The Chocolate Frog leaped towards his freedom with an almost impossible, acrobatic jump, but once it landed, it didn't do much more than some hopping. Ginny watched the frog hopping away, where after she looked at Victor, eyes twinkling.  
>"That was fantastic! That first jump, wow! But why did it only hop once it landed?"<br>" That's Chocolate Frogs. They're good for one jump, then they're done. But that one jump is spectacular."  
>Ginny smiled. "You can say that again."<br>Victor hugged her. "I love you, Ginny."  
>Enjoying his embrace, Ginny answered his declaration of love. "I love you too, Victor."<br>Victor broke the embrace and started to kiss Ginny.  
>For a moment, only the two of them existed, but suddenly Victor stopped.<br>"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.  
>Victor shook his head. " I don't know. I have the feeling something dark is close, and that it's nearing. Evil things are going to happen here. I'm certain."<br>Ginny looked around. "Where? I don't see anything…"  
>As if protecting her, Victor took her into his arms again. "Something dark is near. I feel it."<br>He had just finished speaking, when Death Eaters appeared everywhere.  
>Like made from stone, the couple watched as the set fire to the buildings and without a thought murdered the people who ran out in panic.<br>Even though there was a great number of Death Eaters, they couldn't kill everyone, and soon there was a crowd of people in panic.  
>Victor pushed Ginny into a deep alcove located in a wall close to them.<br>"Hide here." He said. "I'm going to get some help."  
>"Victor, no!" Ginny reacted while she tried to stop him."Stay with me!"<br>Victor looked at her. " I have to do something, Ginny. If not, those Death Eaters will destroy all of Hogsmeade!"  
>For a second Ginny doubted. Then she hugged her boyfriend with tears in her eyes.<br>"Please be careful! I don't want to lose you!" she said.  
>Victor held her. "I will be careful. But now you should hide, 'cause I don't want to lose you either!"<br>Momentarily Ginny enforced their embrace. Then she let Victor go, and he walked to the panicky crowd.  
>Ginny looked after him. Would she ever see him again?<br>For a while, she stood where she was, hoping to see Victor return. But when that didn't happen, she decided to follow Victors advice and hide.  
>She went into the alcove and made herself as small as possible.<br>She sat there for a long time, with no idea of where Victor was, and if he succeeded in getting help, although she did constantly hear panicky screams and yelled curses.  
>When silence fell and stayed, Ginny decided to take the risk and she left the alcove.<br>She was a little bit stiff from sitting squatted for such a long time, but the thought of Victor made her forget the pain. Carefully she walked to where the crowd had been before. She barely noticed the destroyed buildings and the many dead bodies. Her thoughts where at finding Victor.  
>With her thoughts focused at Victor, Ginny didn't notice where she went, and before she knew she was in the middle of a duel between Death Eaters and Aurors. She only realized where she was when one of the Aurors shoved her brutally aside. The fact that the Aurors where here meant that Victor had succeeded in getting help. Ginny thought relieved. But where was he now, then?<br>Shallowly she looked around if she didn't see him, but the one who perked up her life was nowhere to be seen.  
>Ginny decided to hide somewhere near again, but somewhere where she was able to follow everything, so when Victor should show up, she could go to him immediately.<br>From her new hiding place, she watched the Aurors and the Death Eaters dueling.  
>On both sides people got injured, but neither seemed to be winning.<br>Until one of the Death Eaters pointed their wand at an Auror who was obviously pregnant and said the Killing Curse.  
>Out the middle of nowhere Victor showed up at the other side of the battlefield.<br>When he saw Ginny on the other side, he lost sight of his environment and he ran to her, passing right in front of the pregnant Auror.  
>Breathless Ginny watched him getting hit by the green beam.<br>"Victor! No!" she yelled, running to the battliefield, forgetting everything around her.  
>Reaching his fallen body, Ginny let her tears flow.<br>"Victor, please! Don't leave me! I love you! Please, Victor! Say something!" she sobbed, tears flowing down her cheeks.  
>Suddenly she heard someone close laughing sarcastically. With tearful eyes she looked up, right into the face of a Death Eater.<br>The Death Eater laughed sarcastically again.  
>"Oh, the foolishness of the youth! That youngster really thought he could stop my Killing Curse!"<br>Suddenly Ginny recognized the voice of the Death Eater. It was Bellatrix Lestrange!  
>Anxiety hit her. There was a big chance she would find death too, now.<br>But in fact, she thought, it doesn't matter. Victor is gone, and he will never come back.  
>Bellatrix looked at Ginny. "But he was wrong, wasn't he?" she asked triumphantly.<br>Ginny felt her eyes filling with new tears.  
>Bellatrix smiled. She enjoyed the pain she caused for the girl.<br>"And now he's dead, and you'll never be together again. He not with you, and you not with him."  
>Suddenly there were a lot of Aurors around Ginny.<br>"You've had your fun now, Lestrange! Fuck off!" Kingsley Shacklebolt said.  
>Bellatrix grinned. "If that's what you want, Kingsley. But first, one last little thing."<br>She aimed her wand at the sky and said a spell. Soon the Dark Mark was floating in the air. After giving it an admiring look, Bellatrix gave the sign to leave and all the Death Eaters Disapparated.  
>When the Death Eaters were gone, Kingsley turned to Ginny, who was still clinging to Victors body.<br>"You can let go of him now, Ginny. The danger has passed."  
>"No! I won't let him go! I love him!"<br>"I know. But there's nothing you can do for him now."  
>"I can! I love him!"<br>Kingsley sighed and signed two Aurors to take the body away from her.  
>Ginny protested heavily. "No! He's not dead! He can't be dead! I love him!" she yelled while she clung to his body even more.<br>Despite her protest the Aurors got the body.  
>"No! Victor!" Ginny yelled, desperately reaching out for his body.<br>Kingsley kneeled beside here. "Ginny, there's really nothing you can do for Victor anymore."  
>Sobbing, Ginny looked at him. "But I love him!"<br>"I know, but he's gone now."  
>"No! He isn't! Victor would never leave me alone!" she yelled, while running away crying.<br>One of the Aurors started to follow her, but Kingsley stopped him.  
>"You can leave her. I think she wants to be alone for a minute. I'll come searching for her later. First we got to bring away the body."<br>The Auror nodded and moments later there was nothing to remind of Victors death, except for the Dark Mark floating in the air and Hogsmeade being destroyed.  
>Meanwhile, Ginny was wandering through what once was Hogsmeade.<br>She still couldn't believe what happened. A few hours before, Victor was showing her how fantastic it was to set free a Chocolate Frog, and now she wouldn't see him ever again, he wouldn't take her into his arms anymore and she would never feel his soft lips on hers. She let her tears flow freely. It didn't matter that her cheecks were all wet and her tears were dripping from her chin. Victor was gone, and he would never come back.

_99 dreams I have had,  
>The Dark Mark's floating in the air.<br>It's all over and I'm standing pretty  
>In what used to be this city.<br>If I could find something tragic,  
>Just to prove there once was magic.<br>And here is a Chocolate Frog.  
>I think of you, let it go…<em> 

When she reached the seating bank where they sat before the Death Eaters came bugging in, she saw a lonely Chocolate Frog lying. She took it and brought it to her mouth, ready to bite it. Then she thought of Victor. She looked at the frog, brought it to her mouth again, this time to kiss it, and set it free.  
>While she watched the frog doing his acrobatic jump and hopping away, she felt new tears making a new wet trace over her cheecks, there where her earlier tears had dried.<br>Her heart was equally destroyed as Hogsmeade.  
>But, even if she wouldn't see Victor ever again, each Chocolate Frog she would see would remind her of him and the beautiful times they had together.<br>And like that he would be with her forever, at least for a little bit.


End file.
